


The Diplomat's Daughter

by traepsbt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Henry is not Emma's or Regina's, Hook is in it but he's very very gay, Little OQ but it's not good, Veteran Emma, Zelena's a mess, first time fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traepsbt/pseuds/traepsbt
Summary: Henry Sr. invites his daughter to a ball in celebration of philanthropic women. This story is a telling of how her life changes after she accepts.





	1. Chapter 1 - "You Know I'm Always Right"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in love with this pairing since I watched the first episode back in 2012. I've spent years reading other people's work and I've just been so inspired I had to write this story. This is my first time writing anything other than a song or poem so I appreciate any and all feedback.
> 
> I do not own the characters but all mistakes are my own. Tell me what you think.

“You know I’m always right,” Robin says as he pulls away from the curb and into traffic. He’d taken her to another restaurant she’s already forgotten the name of. In lieu of an actual reply, Regina just sighs and responds with a half-hearted apology. He goes on to tell her how she should listen to him more and it’s so much of the same she tuned the rest of his rant out. 

Her thoughts stray to the latest cause for argument between them. Her father has invited her to a ball in support of philanthropic women. It’s the first event she’s even considered going to, despite numerous invites, in the months since she’s started dating Robin. Well, really her attendance began to wan after her last bodyguard got more than a little obsessed. She’d assumed his attention was innocent and but when he started randomly showing up to her house and popping up on her in public, she had to end their business relationship. Unfortunately, he didn’t take rejection well and she ended up having to get a restraining order. Prior to that instance, her safety had never been in question. That never stopped her father from going all out to keep his little girl safe, especially after the senseless death of her mother during what was supposed to be a peaceful protest for women’s rights. 

Being the daughter of a foreign dignitary came with its share of perks and setbacks. It’s pretty cool having diplomatic immunity by default, though she’ll hopefully never need it. Her father’s status also meant that she grew up in social circles of a higher class. She didn’t make many friends growing up as most people made the quick assumption that she was stuck up. She wasn’t however, she’d consider herself more reserved than anything. The only people, currently living, to have ever brought her out of her shell were her son ,Henry Jr., her sister, Zelena, their father, Henry Sr., and Katheryn, her best friend. The same best friend Regina is currently realizing she hasn’t seen in months. Not for lack of trying on her friends part, Regina’s just been busy with work and Henry but mostly her relationship. Robin constantly makes her feel bad for wanting a life outside of him so she spends most of her time attempting to appease him more than anything else. 

Attempting to shake herself from her thoughts, Regina instead tries to process the events of her current night out. She’d left work, her 5-star hotel in downtown Chicago, and caught an Uber to the restaurant Robin had picked for the evening. She made it to the restaurant and it was immediately made clear to her that this dinner would be exactly like it's predecessors. Robin was on his phone as she approached the table. He set it face up on the table once he noticed her approach. The fact that he didn't put it in his pocket let her know he obviously valued someone else's conversation over her own because on any other occasion, he would simply put his phone away for the duration of their time spent together. This was also an indication that he wouldn't be spending the night. A part of her was elated at this realization but she tried to tame it into silence. She should be upset his night was promised to a location besides her bed...but she was secretly happy for a chance at solitude. His presence tended to borrow from her energy and it wasn’t in his nature to replenish it. 

She’d taken her seat with no aid from her date. A few tense moments were spent taking the other in. Regina has always known that she’s attractive. She’s got the exotic thing going for her and it never failed to have heads turning. It was something she was once immensely proud of but as of late, she’s starting to feel like more of a shiny bauble, simply something to be admired or coveted. 

Robin reached across the table and grabbed her hand with what was meant to be a charming smile but to Regina it was anything but. She fought the urge to retract her hand and instead smiled. She was saved the obligatory “how was your day, dear,” by their waiter’s appearance. She hadn’t had much of a chance to look at the menu, she’d been distracted reading the energy of the table. She opened the heavy book, attempting to give it a once over when she heard, “she'll have the grilled shrimp salad with the house vinaigrette and I'll have the 11 oz Porterhouse with a baked potato for the side,” from her date. He’d already selected their wine, Regina noticed the glasses already poured, sitting on the table. Predictable.

Though she was used to such behavior, Regina couldn't help but be taken aback. She hadn't eaten since noon and a salad wouldn't be enough to fill her up. She was infuriated that he hadn't even asked her what she wanted but she didn't say anything because she didn't feel like arguing. Somehow she was always to blame for any problem that arose and she had her fill of accepting it. At this point she would do anything not to be considered the villain. 

Robin, without waiting to be asked, launched into a blow by blow of his day. Regina retreated into her mind while she had a few minutes of safety. She was slowly coming to the realization that her relationship was mostly one sided. Robin seemed more in love with himself than her. She ruminated on this notion until there was an obvious lapse in conversation.

Robin stared at Regina intently until she realized he'd asked her a question. Clearing her throat and subtly shaking her head clear of negative thoughts she responded to him, 

“I'm sorry, it was a really long day, I'm just reflecting on everything I have to do tomorrow. What did you say, dear?”

He looked like he wanted to dispute something she said but thought better of it. Instead, he simply replied, “I just asked how your day was.”

Regina had to take a deep breath because she knew broaching the subject of the party could quite possibly be the linchpin holding the peace of the evening. “Work is as usual, but I did speak to my father this morning. He’s asked me to attend a Ball next weekend. I know you have your annual trip with Roland and Marian so I was thinking I would just take Henry as my date.”

Since divorcing his ex wife, Robin was allowed visitation with their son but it had to be supervised. They had a trip scheduled for the upcoming week, 10 days, of every year. He, his ex-wife and their son travel to Devil’s Lake State Park in Wisconsin for a camping. She and Henry weren't invited, not that she’d be inclined to accept, so she didn't see the harm in accepting her father's invitation. No, she knew the harm. She'd just hoped it wouldn't be an issue this time. 

She paused knowing the next part would not go over well. She tried to word it in such a way that he would be disarmed. “So now I have to find a bodyguard. If I let Daddy choose for me, I’ll be surrounded by four men at all times.” She was going for levity, but the look on his face made it clear her joke had fallen short.

“Why is it that you always make plans without consulting me first, don’t you think I deserve to know what you’re doing when I’m not with you?” He asked. And the way he asked made Regina feel guilty, not because she’d deliberately made plans without him, but because of just how happy she was when she realized she wouldn’t have to spend the evening in his company. Reaching across the table, she placed her hand over Robin’s, hoping to convey a level of sincerity that just wasn’t there.

“Of course you deserve to know what I’m doing. My father only called this morning and I noticed the schedule conflict with your trip at lunch time. I didn’t want to bother you with it when I knew I’d be seeing you for dinner. I didn’t think attending an event with my father would be something I needed your approval on,” was Regina’s increasingly frustrated response. She hated having to explain her decisions and actions and she hated even more that she had to seek permission to do even the simplest of activities. It was the cause of her more recent homebody personality adoption. It simply wasn’t worth the effort with Robin.

“Well of course you wouldn’t think to ask me, that’s just like you, Regina. Sometimes it’s like you only think about yourself. It’s fine though, I’m used to it. Don’t worry about finding a bodyguard, I’ll get Will to do it.”

Instead of taking the bait, Regina took a deep breath. She didn’t want to create a scene and she most definitely did not want Will Scarlett, Robin’s handsy alcoholic best friend, watching her back for a night. The hard part was finding a way to put this into words without provoking the beast. 

“I’d be really grateful if he did and I appreciate that you would ask him for me but I already had my assistant make the job posting. These types of events usually require bodyguards to have some type of credentials certifying them as such.” She was lying through her teeth but she hoped her false gratitude would be enough to draw attention from it. 

“Yet another thing you failed to make mention of. I don’t know why I bother caring about you, you’re going to do what you want anyway,” Robin replied. He was resolute to find some sort of blame to put on Regina simply for the sake of being right. Never mind the fact that she’s already explained why this is all news to him. 

Normally, she’d have snapped, with anyone else. But Robin knew how to push her buttons, if she let him he had the power to break her. Some part of her knows she doesn’t have to put up with his brand of love but she’s a 30 year old woman raising a teenager on top of an extremely demanding job. In the time before Robin, she’d been single for 4 years. She knew there were many fish in the sea but with her baggage, she felt her options were limited. 

Her teeth gritted, she chose not to respond. They continued to eat in silence until Robin announced they were leaving and stood abruptly. She knew he expected her to follow so she did, head down, a bit embarrassed by her reaction. He had stopped opening doors for her around the two month mark in their relationship so she should've anticipated it’s inward motion after Robin’s exit but she caught the door right before it hit her in the face. Regina turned around, only to be made further embarrassed because the maitre d was giving her a pitying look. She tightened her lips into a grimace, turned her head and made her way to the car. Now, she sits and watches as the car approaches her house. A hand on her thigh makes her tune back into her asshole of a date’s rant, and she hears, “it’s really only because I love you so much. You know that right?”

Turning her head in response to the question, she takes a moment to look him in the eye. There’s no warmth there. The hand on her thigh feels more like a hold than a comfort. She visibly swallows and nods her head in reply. She reaches for the door handle, attempting to exit the car but his next words draw her attention. 

“I know you know, just like you know no other man will love you more than I do.” She didn’t respond, simply opting to get to her front door as quickly as possible. He pulled off when she was halfway up the driveway. Tears in her eyes, she produced her keys and shakily unlocked her door.

Letting it close behind her she slid down its length until her backside hit the floor, knees drawn to her chest. She didn’t let anymore tears fall. Eyes tightly sealed shut, she took a few calming breaths before standing to her full height. 

Making her way down her front hall and up the stairs she stopped at the door closest to the top and peeked into the room. The number one man in her life lie still under the covers. She walked further into the room to make out his face in the moonlight cast from the window. 

Brown hair, once a copper crown of curls but now verging on looking unkempt at it’s length, matching brown eyebrows over what would be hazel eyes if they were open. The beginnings of a mustache over thin pink lips that hardly ever frown. Henry. He was her son in every sense of the word, despite how it came to be that way. No, she didn’t give birth but he was a god given gift, as she was and is his godmother, aunt, and most recently his adoptive mother.

His mother, Regina’s sister, Zelena was 2 years older than her and was the wild older sister she never asked for but got anyway. In their early years, they hated one another (well, Regina never hated Zelena. Despite the two year age difference, their mother, Cora, made everything a competition so there was very little room for love between the two.) Though they were only half sisters and because Zelena never knew her father and the fact Henry Sr. never treated her as if she wasn’t his, her lack of blood was never made an issue for them. Her mother was a different story.

Cora Mills. Ruthless. Determined. Dedicated. And a terrible mother. The woman was a social justice warrior but when it came to letting her kids be kids, she didn’t know the first thing. From the time they could walk they were educated on how to act in polite society. They weren’t allowed to simply play, there was a rigidly structured schedule to basically every moment of their lives. She’d written out literal 30 year plans for her two girls. They weren’t to talk out of turn or even ask questions in the way inquisitive children do. She impressed upon the fact that she was just doing what was best for them whenever she saw tears shining in their eyes after any particularly harsh reprimanding. Cora was an abusive parent. Not physically, of course. She’d never dared lay a hand on them, lest she lose control and leave evidence. Her words, cutting remarks and vicious threats were enough to strike fear into them.

Cora Mills was a terror but that wasn’t the face the rest of the world saw. To them, she was a hero, fighting for women’s rights around the globe. It was in the time that she was away from the estate that Regina and Zelena began to bond. By the time they were 11 and 13 they’d grown to love when their mother went away to help organize a protest or fundraiser. They were often left alone when these trips took place, but only if Henry was away on business which wasn’t as often as one would think as a Venezuelan diplomat working stateside. He and the girls would spend their free time reading, going to plays and learning to cook the recipes Henry could remember from his childhood. Cora would have had a cow if she’d seen how much fun they had in her absence.

It was during one of these trips of hers that Henry received a rather urgent series of missed calls as it was 3 am. When he finally answered, throat chapped from lack of use, he was delivered what felt like a blow to the chest in the form of bad news. Cora had been killed with a group of protesters in Ireland where she was working tirelessly to get abortion legalized. The clinic the group of activists was headquartered out of was bombed. Henry let his girls sleep in their blissful ignorance. The next morning, he woke them up and made breakfast. He broke the news and braced for reaction. They ended up spending the whole day crying but the news wasn’t as hard to process as he’d initially thought it would be. Personally, he was a bit relieved. He loved his wife, she gave him two beautiful children, but he’d felt trapped for sometime. He saw the effect her attitude had on his girls and did everything he could to see to their happiness. He thought the loss would devastate but after the full day of crying Cora was rarely mentioned in the house. Perhaps it was unhealthy, but he was thankful their family was still intact despite it’s missing member.

They grew closer as a family and handled Cora’s death with the decorum required of their station. They mourned for the cameras but at home they only knew freedom. Regina and Zelena were encouraged to indulge in the things denied to them for the entirety of their lives. Zelena took to painting. It helped her channel some of her darker emotions while Regina’s love of horses brought her to take up riding. She never did it for sport, she felt it would’ve taken the fun out of it if it was made into any sort of competition. Both girls found they had a shared love of theater. Zelena had a thirst for acting and Regina discovered she could sing pretty well after some much desired coaching. They joined the drama club at their school and did community theater whenever they could. There was something about people coming to actually hear what they had to say, even if they were someone else’s words. 

Over the course of the five years following the loss of their mother, their bond grew stronger than ever. By the time Zelena graduated high school, the two were close enough to finish each other’s sentences or have an entire conversation without saying a word. They made plans for what their time in college would be like since they’d both decided on staying in-state and attending UIC. Zelena moved on campus but she went home often enough that it felt like she’d never left. 

She was an art major and met Walsh during her second semester Intro to Art History class. He was late and the last seat open was next to her. She was so engrossed in her notes she didn’t notice his presence until he asked to borrow a pen. Let her tell it, the moment she looked into his eyes was the moment she fell in love. They became study partners and acting on their chemistry, began a mostly physical relationship. It lasted a full two months before Zelena missed her period. She told Walsh of her suspicions and was expecting anything but him transferring schools without so much as a word. Despite the two sharing no actual blood, Henry was and always had been her father. And upon hearing the news, she was offered sanctuary. Despite the support, Zelena fell into a deep depression. The man she thought she’d be building a life with abandoned her, compounding on the fact that she never truly mourned her mother, got to be too much for her. She stopped going to classes and eventually ended up moving back home with Regina and Henry Sr.

After months of counselling and regular check-ups, Zelena gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She named him after the greatest man she knew, and Henry Jr. was every bit like his namesake. They remained at home with Henry Sr. until Regina graduated high school and then got an apartment close to campus for her first year. She and Zelena raised him to the best of their abilities, Zelena working nights as a nurses aide at Rush University Medical Center and Regina going to school full-time on top of working weekends in reservations at the Marriott downtown. From diapers, to pull ups, to big boy pants, Henry knew only love. 

By the time Henry made his third birthday, Regina was graduating with dual degrees in hospitality and business. Having travelled with her father often, she knew she wanted to work in a hotel and her part time work throughout her college career only pushed her to further desire the opportunity to establish and run her own hotel. After graduating, Regina managed to snag a full-time assistant manager position in what felt like no time. With the income boost, and a little help from their father, she and Zelena were able to move into a townhouse, in Wicker Park, with a lot more room, as was required for a growing boy. 

At some point though, life became stifling for Zelena. She started skipping shifts to go to bars. Her behavior got riskier and riskier until Regina caught her doing coke in the bathroom one night before she was supposed to be going to work. At first, she wanted to pretend she didn’t see it but she thought about Henry and realized she had to put him first. She called her father to get his advice on how to handle the situation. He wanted to rush in and save the day but Regina knew Zelena would have to save herself. 

When Zelena finally lost her job, after months of slacking off, Regina gave her an ultimatum: get your shit together or get lost. Zelena tried 3 different rehab programs before Henry made 5 but nothing stuck. She’d just stay clean for a few months and then vanish, only coming home when she came down from whatever high she’d been chasing or she ran out of money. Regina had had enough at this point. She didn’t want Henry to have to see his mother in her state so the last time she dropped her off at an in-patient facility, she informed Zelena that it would be the last time. Zelena must have caught on to how serious her baby sister was being because she came home clean as well as in love. She’d met a woman, Dorothy, and during the six week program, they’d fallen for each other. 

Regina had no problem with her sister being with a woman, love was love in her book. No, what she did have a problem with was the fact that Dorothy lived in the middle of nowhere and that’s where her sister wanted to drag her son. The commune she lived in was based in a heavily wooded area in Northern Illinois. She wanted to take her son away from anything familiar to him, the friends he’s made, his grandfather and the other woman in his life that was basically his mother. Regina fought and in the end Zelena didn’t fight very hard. It was decided that Henry would stay with Regina and she would go with Dorothy. Henry had been 7 then, old enough to understand what was happening but not so much why. All he knew is that he wouldn’t be seeing his mother anymore and it affected him deeply. 

Henry stopped talking until after his 8th birthday. Regina felt like she tried everything to get him speaking again, to bring back the once effervescent child she knew and loved. She took him to therapy, tried to get him to express himself through some sort of art, tried simply speaking to him. Nothing worked, but just two weeks after his birthday, Regina came home with a surprise for the boy. She’d read up on emotional support animals and knew he had previously shown an interest in having a four-legged friend. Sending the babysitter away with an extra $20 for her late arrival (animal adoptions take time), Regina proceeded to knock on Henry’s door. Knowing she wouldn’t get a response she moved into the room with her hands behind her back. He looked up at her, familiar sullen expression on his face. She then introduced him to his new friend and watched the light return to his eyes. She told him that he didn’t have a name and it was his job to pick so he’d better make it good. He adopted a thoughtful expression and she tried not to put any pressure on him. “Felix!” And just like that, Henry was talking again. He talked her ear off that day about all the toys and treats he wanted to buy. And he’s been talking ever since.

He started calling Regina his mother after his 10th birthday. The first time he called her “mommy” she dropped the glass she was drying. She was surprised but she knew she shouldn’t have been. She’d been the only constant in his life. They had a talk about how Henry would feel if she was actually his mother. She’d been going back and forth with her lawyers about petitioning for full custody for a few years but wanted Henry to make the final decision. With tears in his eyes, he told her he’d be so happy to be her son. Zelena signed away her rights pretty quickly so for his 11th birthday, Henry was presented with his adoption papers. They celebrated with a party and hours of laser tag.

Now, her son is 13, just a few months shy of 14, and getting ready to enter high school. Looking at his face, seeing that baby she fell in love with immediately after locking eyes with him, she kissed his forehead and padded her way into her own room. 

Regina sheds her clothes, wipes her face clean of make-up before grabbing a quick shower. When she finally slides between the sheets, her mind still in turmoil, she can barely keep her eyes closed. Feeling a headache coming on, she dry pops an Ambien and tries to find a comfortable position. Before long, the pill takes her under and she succumbs to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Regina follows her normal Tuesday morning routine and was startled by Henry making his way into the kitchen. He was already dressed in his uniform, engrossed in something on his phone. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Regina says to him, smiling. He turns to look at her and says, “morning, mom,” before taking his seat. She places his plate of eggs and toast in front of him and kisses his forehead before reminding him not to miss his bus. 

“I won’t, mom. And if I do, the school is only 4 blocks from here. I can walk. You don’t have to worry,” he replies. 

“I’ll always worry, I’m your mother and I love you,” she says, chuckling lightly. 

“I know and I love you too. Have a good day at work.” And with those words, she’s out the door. She drives to the hotel, parks her car and makes her way to the penthouse elevator. Her office is just beneath the most expensive rooms in the hotel, still affording her a beautiful view of the lakefront. 

Walking to her secretary, Mel’s, desk, she grabs the stack of messages from her hand and looks them over while she waits for whatever call she’s on to get wrapped up. Nothing too pressing, she thinks to herself. 

Hearing Mel hang up the phone, Regina listens as she relays the purpose of the call she just ended. It was her father again, wondering about whether she’d made arrangements for protection for the ball. Reminded by her father’s persistence, she enlists Mel’s help in creating a job posting that fits in line with what her father wants and the lie she told Robin last night. Once it’s drafted, double and triple checked, it’s posted and Regina is left to wait for response.


	2. Chapter 2 - Why Is This My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan is tired of her life and it's current trajectory. She's resolute in making a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really grateful for the response this story is receiving. I'm so nervous posting but your kudos and comments are truly motivational.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, though the characters are not. 
> 
> Happy reading and be sure to tell me what you think.

“Aww, come on!” Emma Swan exclaims while ineffectually dodging the contents of her latest conquest’s stomach. Her favorite boots? Ruined. Shaking her head and muttering to herself, she moves the incredibly inebriated man to lean against her car while she opens the door to put him inside. Setting him down on the backseat, she makes sure he’s all the way in before slamming the door. She sets her back to the driver’s door and takes a few breaths so she doesn’t completely lose her cool. Why is this my life? She asks herself. 

Emma had thought her night would go better than it had but it seems par the course of the rest of her life. She’d been tracking a bounty, one Jake Miller, and finally caught a break when her investigation found that his best friend was celebrating his birthday at a club downtown. Armed with this knowledge, she dolled herself up and set her mind to plot her honey trap. She couldn’t really plan much in advance as she didn’t know the layout of the building but these things usually meant observation followed by both faked drunkenness and attraction until her mark was putty in her hands. Confident in the knowledge of her role for the evening, she drove to the club and parked down the street a bit to watch the doors. 

Finally, she saw Miller swagger up and immediately gain access to the establishment. She waited a bit and made her entrance. Emma looked around but couldn’t spot the man she was looking for. For 20 minutes she moved through the mass of bodies until she made her way to higher ground for a better vantage point. She caught sight of him in the corner, by the bar. From the looks of his empties, he was 5 shots down and working towards his 6th. Making her way back downstairs was far easier than going up had been. In less than 10 minutes she'd knocked him unconscious and made her way to the car. It was upon waking that his stomach finally decided to revolt. Unfortunately for her, he spewed right on her favorite black boots. 

Instead of dwelling on things she can’t change, Emma climbs into the driver’s seat and makes her way to get her charge processed. On the way, her mind is consumed with one question: How did I get here? She reminds herself she's over qualified and under compensated for bail bond work, being ex-military. She just didn't want the restrictions of a normal 9 to 5 after she was honorably discharged with commendations. She worked in counter narcotics and had, on more than one occasion, witnessed drug transactions carried out by her commanding officers. She never said a thing, kept her nose clean. She followed orders and was given a Silver heart for her efforts. Upon returning to Chicago, she decided she'd prefer to be her own boss, acting under the orders of someone else wasn't something she'd ever do again. 

Emma arrived at the station, hauled her bounty from the backseat and proceeded to take him in for processing so she could get paid. That’s the only great thing about not being someone’s corporate bitch. She gets paid for doing her job. She doesn’t have to cater to anyone, or stroke egos. It’s been freeing but lately she’s found herself more lonely than anything. 

Growing up in foster care, she didn’t really get the chance to establish any real or lasting bonds. The sentiment carried over into adulthood and the blonde still has trouble attempting to make friends. The only person, outside of her parents, who has made it a point to stay in her life is her best friend, also a veteran, Killian Jones. They met on the El train heading downtown and she hasn’t been able to shake him loose since. While the two are extremely close, there’s nothing remotely romantic about their relationship. For one, their both flaming homosexuals. And for two, well that’s actually reason enough. He was discharged after an incident with an IED left him without his left hand. Luckily for him, it wasn’t his dominant hand. He makes his living these days as a pastry chef of all things. Despite the injury, he’s probably one of the most optimistic people Emma’s ever come across and it’s honestly something she never knew she needed. He’s always telling her she could be doing something she’s passionate about and not just something she’s good at. “There’s a difference, Swan.” 

By the time she makes it halfway home, she’s exhausted. Her mind is racing, trying to determine where she went wrong. She shouldn’t be so dissatisfied with her life if she’s living it by her own choices. In that moment, she has an epiphany. She decides it’s high time she takes her best friend’s advice. She can just choose to do something different. But what?

After parking her car, Emma makes her way to her apartment, unlocks the door and lets herself inside. She takes her boots off and immediately places them in a plastic bag in the trash bin, a reminder to replace them fresh on her to-do list. A nice cold beer is in her hand in seconds and after 3 long pulls from the bottle, she takes a 45 minute shower. She stays in until she feels like the hot water has washed the stress from her body. Wrapped in a towel, she retrieves her beer and opens her laptop. She has no idea where to start in finding something more fulfilling. All of the postings she’s seen so far require experience or degrees in fields she’s never even heard of. She figures she may have started too big and checks Craigslist on a whim. The fifth link on the page is a posting labeled “Private Security/Bodyguard” and it’s probably the only thing she’s suited for so she clicks it. She finds it intriguing to say the least. It's not much different from the private contractor work she’s heard of others participating in. She thinks it's probably better since it's a civilian. It would be nice not to have to work with criminals for at least a few months with how much the job pays. After reading the requirements, all of which she meets, she decides to respond with a copy of her resume and hopes for the best.

After shoving her laptop to the side she heads for her bedroom, trading her towel for a hoodie and some boyshorts. Tonight seems like a Jack Daniels kind of night so she settles in in front of the tv with the bottle and a glass on the table within reach. There’s a new season of Daredevil on Netflix that she’s been meaning to watch for months so she puts it on, though it quickly becomes the backing track to her thoughts. 

Emma Swan never had an easy life. She was abandoned at a hospital just a few days after her birth and was then passed around the foster care system like a hot potato. It didn’t matter what she wanted for herself, she lived at the behest of others and she grew to hate it. So naturally, she tried to assert some control and began acting out. At first it was skipping school, which turned into skipping school to smoke weed. After about a year of these activities, she’d progressed to dropping out and selling weed. At 16 she ran away from “home” or the last place the state mandated she rest her head. Having perfected the art of living on the street without actually living on the street, she was successful until she wasn’t. At 17, she got caught dealing in the vicinity of a school and was arrested. Fortunately for her, after looking at her file, Judge Morris was kind enough to give her an option: prison or the military. He said she could use the discipline and it would help set her straight. Honestly, at that point she would’ve done anything to avoid going to prison. She really couldn’t imagine a future as a felon so at 17 years old, Emma enlisted in the military. 

Training was brutal but she kind of enjoyed the structure. She served proudly, happy to call her brothers in arms her family, at times even fighting like one. She was especially happy with her placement on a counter-narcotics team stationed in Afghanistan. Everything was going great until she witnessed her commanding officer sell the cocaine they’d “confiscated” from locals to a group with more guns than even their own team. She’d had a bit of trouble gaining respect in the beginning and instead of doing something to shatter what little she built, she kept her mouth closed. Even when it continued to happen, seemingly on a schedule, she didn’t utter a word. When her third tour in 8 years was up, she accepted her Silver Star and promptly attempted to cut all ties with the US government in any contractual manner. 

Back stateside, she had trouble finding work. It wasn’t a lack of jobs but a lack of skills for the jobs available. On her way back from a failed interview, she met Killian who was able to put her in contact with an old friend of his, August Booth. August took one look at her resume and told her he’d like to give her a trial run. Her first job was pretty straight forward: Gary Owens, charged with domestic battery. She found him and brought him in easily. August made it a point to commend her on a job well done and offered to send more jobs her way. That was 6 years ago but the stress of the job made it seem decades longer. 

While she wouldn’t consider August a friend, she did have people in her corner and that was more than she could’ve hoped for. Well, that was only up until about 3 years ago when she received a letter from a couple claiming to be her biological parents. It was completely unexpected for a number of reasons. The first being that she was supposed to be off the grid so no one should’ve been able to find her and the second simply being the fact that she was an orphan. That’s the one thing she’s always known about herself, something she’d been labeled with early on and embraced much later in life. 

She opened the letter and began correspondence. It turns out her parents never abandoned her. Her parents, Ingrid and James Nolan, were high school sweethearts. Ingrid got pregnant when she was 16 and her father never approved of their relationship. After she gave birth, Ingrid was put on strict bed rest as there were complications during labor. Just four days after being born, her grandfather, Leo White, drove baby Emma to a hospital 3 towns over and left her there. Ingrid and James looked for her for years but they weren’t successful. Not until Leo was on his deathbed and confessed what he’d done. He had a file, complete with pictures, dates and locations, and in his final moments, he begged for their forgiveness. 

Emma was shocked, to say the least, upon learning the truth. It took awhile but 6 months after the letters started, Ingrid and James came to visit their daughter to get to know her. After meeting them, there was no doubt in her mind that she’d found her family. They accepted her, never batting an eyelash when she divulged her sexuality or the catalyst for her military career. It was easy for her to open up to them and even easier to see how she could come from them when she was told the story of how they met. Over the past few years they’ve gotten closer, Emma even calling them ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ at times. 

It’s lovely to have people to call when you just need to vent or some reassurance but she would still classify herself as lonely. The thing is, she doesn’t know the first thing about fixing it. She’s never really put much thought into her knowledge, or lack thereof, of relationships. She spent her 20’s hyper-focused on serving her country so there wasn’t much time for anything besides one night stands between tours. She knew early on that she was exclusively attracted to women, just as she knew her life would only be made more difficult if she was any more different. So while she’s not closeted, she has a tendency to keep her attraction to herself. It’s just easier to not be involved than to put herself out there, or so she keeps telling herself. And upon that realization, she decides, in her alcohol fueled state, that not only will she change her job, she’ll go out of her way to change her outlook on life in all ways. Not too long after the thought crosses her mind does sleep find her, the best she’s encountered in ages.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Decision Is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extremely short one, exactly what the title implies. 
> 
> Regina makes her pick of candidates to interview and also thinks about the origins of her relationship. 
> 
> Mel's Eric is Eric Northman because I loved him and Pam in True Blood.
> 
> I promise future chapters will be longer.

Chapter 3 - A Decision Is Made

After another fitful night’s rest, Regina drags herself from bed and fumbles through her morning routine, complete with a rushed “I love you,” from Henry as she makes her way out the door. Arriving at the hotel, she parks and makes her way up to her office. Exiting the elevator, she takes a moment to admire her secretary’s dedication. Regina’s coffee is waiting, steam wafting visibly. 

“Thank you, Mel.” She says when she grabs the warm mug from the desk. Mel hates when she thanks her for simply doing her job so the sentiment earns her a mild glare. 

“Good morning, Miss Mills. You know you don’t have to thank me. Did you have a good night?” Mel asks her. Regina’s always found small talk to be pointless but she knew that Mel genuinely wanted to know. And seeing as it was just her and Henry at home the previous night, watching a Law and Order: SVU marathon, she doesn’t feel like she’s lying when she says, “I did, it was quiet. How about you?” 

“It was perfect. Eric and I had dinner at Big Bowl and you know how much I love everything on their menu. That man is so perfect, he bought me an extra entree to bring for lunch today. Anyway, enough about me. I have a few messages for you but more importantly, there’s been a few resumes submitted for your personal security. I left them on your desk.” Regina felt a bit of jealousy over how Mel gushed about her husband but having met the man, she finds she’s mostly happy Mel has someone so perfect for her. She says thanks again, ignoring the familiar narrowed eyes directed her way, and makes her way into her office. 

Regina takes her seat, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Opening her eyes, her gaze lands on a picture of Robin and herself taken the night they met. It was an event much like the one she’s currently preparing for but took place in London. At her father’s invitation, she was escorted to the event by her then bodyguard, Marcus “something” (he hadn’t lasted long enough to remember), and was honestly bored out of her mind. She hadn’t known anyone there so she took to staying near the bar. It was there that she was approached by an extremely drunk and brutish man but before she could get Marcus’ attention, a hand settled onto the small of her back and the brute walked away. She turned to look at the person who saved her and found herself looking up into deep grey eyes. She was speechless for a moment and the hand at the small of her back slipped forward a bit to cover her hip as he moved in closer. Normally, this invasion of her personal space would have resulted in several insults, at the very least. But something about the man had her captivated. 

“Robin,” the man said. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She shivered at the timbre of his voice and struggled to find her own.

“Regina. Regina Mills and believe me, the pleasure is mine.” She somewhat purrs back. She found Robin attractive, something about him was so alluring. It was as if self-confidence oozed from his pores and acted like some sort of pheromone. 

“Dance with me.” Robin replied. It wasn’t a question and the next moment she found herself flush against his chest. The look in his eyes was ravenous and it brought her temperature up several degrees. The song wasn’t anything special, she honestly can’t recall whether it was fast or slow. The only thing that mattered in the moment was the crackle of energy between them. It was as if he felt the growing crescendo and they piqued together only to be blinded by the flashing of a camera. The moment ended but it was forever memorialized and currently on display. 

Regina places the photo in her bottom desk drawer. Out of sight, out of mind. She can feel the control she’s allowed him to have in all aspects of her life and it makes her skin crawl that his negative energy found its way into her one safe place. Resolute to take power back where she can, Regina looks through the stack of resumes in front of her. There are six in total but only two look even remotely considerable. A man named Jeffrey Pikes whose history as secret service was appealing. She’d never fancy herself as important as the leader of the free world but the credentials sure didn’t hurt. The second was a woman named Emma Swan but she’d never had a female bodyguard before. The Swan woman was made more appealing by her background in the military. She could follow orders and that’s something Regina always finds valuable. Not to mention the fact that she would probably blend in better at the event. 

Though she’s leaning more towards the latter, Regina calls Mel with a request to set up interviews for both the following day, if possible. That done, she leans back to take a breath before diving into the day’s duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Your feedback and support make up so much of my motivation.


	4. Chapter 4 - "Don't You Want It, Hun?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little longer this time. I'm not the best at dialogue but I gave it a shot. Still pre-interview but that's coming up in the next chapter when our ladies finally meet. 
> 
> Apologies in advance for any mistakes. All feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 4 - “ Don’t You Want It, Hun?”

Emma wakes to find her phone buzzing on the table beside her head. Blinking open her eyes, she feels a similar buzz in her head. She should have had a glass of water before falling asleep. Tasting her mouth, she reaches for the phone. The caller ID says “The Rents” and she only hesitates a moment before pressing decline. She’s definitely going to need coffee for any conversation with her parents, especially with the hangover making itself known behind her right eye. 

Thirty minutes, a hot shower and light breakfast later, she’s in front of the TV with her phone in her hand. She knows it’s important to call her parents back but she’s still a bit emotionally exhausted. It’s not like their overbearing, it’s more of the fact that having people that care so much, has a way of causing strain. That aside, the important part is that they love her so she makes the call.

The phone is picked up after only one ring and she’s graced with the sound of her mother’s almost breathless voice.

“Good morning honey, are you just getting up?” 

Emma can hear the “mother” in her tone and it makes her shake her head. “No mom, your call woke me, I just had to get myself awake before calling you back. How are you and dad?”

“We’re fine sweetie, he’s somewhere fishing, I don’t know. I’m more worried about you,” Ingrid says but Emma can hear the smile on her face through the phone. 

“What? Mom, there’s no reason to worry about me. In fact, you’ll be happy to know I’m considering a change in career.” 

“That’s great but I was talking about you being in that big city all alone. Do you even get out?” Her mother always worried about her dying alone. Emma knows it’s only because Ingrid has James and wants her daughter to have a love like theirs but she’s never been especially social. When she realized she liked girls, she doubled down on not showing it. As a foster child, being anything but straight was unacceptable and somewhere along the line she accepted it. Then being in the army, another place where those kinds of labels would only cause her strife, she found herself burying her sexuality even more. After her last tour, she began counselling and now has a very good understanding of who she is and how it’s not affected by who she is attracted to. 

Upon connecting with her parents, she worried, at first, about how they would receive the news but decided if they didn’t want her for a reason as insufficient as her being a lesbian, they didn’t deserve her anyway. When she sat them down to have the conversation she never expected her mother to inform her that she already knew but didn’t care. Her father just grinned and hugged her, wiping the tears she didn’t know she’d shed. 

While she knew it came from a place of love, she couldn’t help but get a bit offended by her mother’s question. Sure, she knew it was probably unhealthy for her to be 30 without a history in intimate relationships. She just has such poor experience with women that she didn’t try much anymore. She comes off as too hard, too rough around the edges and it seems the women she finds attractive find those qualities less than attractive. Growing up as she had, she developed thick skin and a “no-fucks given” attitude so the lack of women interested in a relationship with her wasn’t something she let get the better of her. She did fine in finding women to bed but apart from a few one night stands, Emma’s experienced very little in terms of physical intimacy but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to. She just doesn’t know how to go about seeking it out.

In response to her mother’s question, Emma sighs and offers, “I get out, mom. I know what your getting at and all I can say is I’m trying.”

Ingrid, hearing the defeat in her child’s voice, is quick to try to assuage any guilt she may have inspired with her tone. “I don’t mean it to be judgemental, I just hate to see you so alone. I know you don’t need anyone but it wouldn’t hurt to see you want it. Don’t you want it, hun?” 

“I do. I’m just not the best at talking to women. I mean, I am a woman so you wouldn’t think it would be that hard but, jeez, do I have a hard time. I tried talking to this lady on the train the other day and she looked right through me. I wasn’t even flirting! I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong, Ma.”

“I think maybe you’re thinking about it too much. You have to get out of your own head. I know I’m saying it like it easy but it’s not. I don’t mean to make it seem like I’m pushing so I’ll leave it alone for now. Just think of it as food for thought. Now, you said something about a change in career, what brought on that decision?”

Emma knew it was coming. She’d offered that bit of information with hopes of not talking about her lack of love life but it seems she’ll end up having two conversations she hadn’t planned on having today. 

“I feel like I’m wasting my talents. I love the action of bail bonds work but I need something more substantial.”

“I like that you’re thinking bigger for yourself but I asked what prompted the decision. Did something happen?” Her mother replied.

Chuckling to herself, she recounts the events of the previous night. “...and now I have to replace my favorite boots.” There’s nothing but silence on the other end until Ingrid bursts with laughter. 

“So you decided you need a change because some guy threw up on you? That is beyond funny. Either way, I’m glad you’re seeking change. You know how worried your father and I get with you chasing those criminals down. Any thoughts on what you’re going to do?”

Emma thinks for a moment. She did send her resume off for that body guard gig but if it’s not a sure thing, should she really jinx it? Yes, because it’s important to speak positivity into life.

“Actually, I was looking on a few different sites last night and while there wasn’t much that appealed to me, there was one listing that I felt could be rewarding. Some rich lady needs a bodyguard for an event. The pay is so good, I’d be able to really take some time to figure out what my future looks like. Plus, if I do well maybe she’ll require my services again.” She hears shuffling on the other end and knows what’s coming.

“Sounds good sweetie, I have to go. You’re aunt Gerda’s here, I haven’t seen her in ages. I love you!” Without waiting for a response, she ends the call. The attention span on that one!

Emma looks at the phone in her hand, shaking her head. The woman who gave her life is something else. In a way, it was good to get all of that out. She doesn’t have many people she can talk to. Reminding herself to give Killian a call, she turns on the TV. There’s an Alien vs. Predator franchise movie marathon on and it’s only half way through the first one. Twenty minutes later, Emma is closing her front door with chinese take away in hand. With no plans for the day, she plants herself on her couch and proceeds to veg out. 

And veg out she does until the unexpected ringing of her phone jolts her from her near doze. Fumbling around, she finally locates the offending device tucked between the couch cushions. She doesn’t recognize the number but she doesn’t hesitate to accept the call, the only people who call her are people she gives her number to.

“Hello?” She says. On the other end of the line she hears, “Yes, hello, this is Mrs. Northman on behalf of Miss Mills. Is this Emma Swan?” 

Whoa, the whole government name. Suspicious. “Who’s asking?” 

“This is Mel Northman calling on behalf of Miss Mills. You submitted your resume to a listing on Craigslist for person security.”

Emma hadn’t been expecting a call back so soon but it’s good news. “Yes, I’m Emma Swan. You folks sure don’t waste any time.”

She hears a chuckle from the other end of the line. “Yes, well it is a bit a rushed situation. As such, would you be agreeable to coming in for an interview sometime tomorrow afternoon?”

Seeing as she (kind of) quit her job, her schedule was pretty open. “Tomorrow afternoon is perfectly fine. Any particular time in mind?”

“Well it looks like Miss Mills has an opening at 1:30. I can pencil you in for then if that works for you.”

“1:30 it is.” Hesitating a bit, she asks, “is there a sort of dress code?”

“Well, you’d be expected to wear a suit to the event in the event you get the job so it would probably be best to stick to something formal.” That’s the last thing she wanted to hear but it might be fun to get some suit shopping in later.

“Thanks for the advice. And thanks for the call, Mel, was it?” Can’t hurt to try to score some brownie points for getting in good with the secretary, right? 

“It was no problem at all Miss Swan. And yes, that’s correct, thanks for remembering. We’ll see you tomorrow at 1:30.”

“Yes, thanks again, have a good day.” 

After hanging up the phone, Emma takes a look at her current attire and fights off a groan. She hadn’t anticipated going outside today. With it being just after 2 in the afternoon, she figures she has a bit of time before she has to get downtown to Hall Madden. If she has to wear a suit, she’s going all out.


	5. Chapter 5 - "You're Hired!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina finally meet.
> 
> A lot of mixed emotion but hopefully chemistry wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd have this posted like a month ago but dialog is hard lol. I feel like I could've done more fluffing but I hope you enjoy. Unfortunately, I've not written more than this chapter so future updates will be more sporadic. 
> 
> As always, your feedback is important so I encourage any and everyone to comment. Anything you have to say to important.

Chapter 5 - “You’re Hired!”

 

Regina wakes the next morning and it isn’t what she would consider pleasant. Robin is holding her across her abdomen and she feels caged and restricted within his arms. She forces her body away from his and he doesn’t even stir, even with the sound of her ragged breathing filling the room. She shakes her head both to clear it of the demons that chased her from sleep and at the man currently taking residence on the left side of her bed. 

She goes into the kitchen to make coffee and get breakfast on the table for Henry. He must see something in her eyes because his hug is extra tight this morning. After getting him off to school, she wakes Robin. The first thing he tries to do is kiss her and she shrugs him off, says she can’t handle his morning breath. She holds her own, hoping he’ll take the truth for a joke and is rewarded by his chuckling and getting up to head to the bathroom. As she hears the shower start, she can’t help but think about is the fact that she can't wait for him to leave. It shouldn’t feel this way.

While Robin is getting ready for the day, Regina busies herself with making the bed before heading into the kitchen to make Robin and herself to-go cups of coffee. He accepts his and leaned in for another kiss and with no reason not to, she’s forced to return his affection. His tongue attempts to gain entrance to her mouth and she steps away. His eyes searched hers and she struggles to think of an excuse for the brush off.

“Don’t start something you know we can’t finish,” rolls off her tongue without much thought. It comes off flirty enough because he accepts it with a leering smile. He leaves and she finally releases the puff of air she’d been holding since he pressed his lips against hers, coffee on his breath and heads to the hotel. 

She makes her way to her office, Mel lets her know she has interviews scheduled for 11:30 am and 1:30 pm. The first is Jeffrey and then Emma. Armed with that knowledge, she sits at her desk and tries to get some work done. There’s a convention in the city and she’s trying to get a contract for a large block of rooms for the talent attending. Before long, it’s 11:33 and Mel is telling her that she’s bringing Mr. Pikes to her office for his interview. Not off to a great start, I see.

She meets with Jeffrey and feels something is off with him. 

It isn’t any one thing he does. It’s kind of everything. First, being late. Then, before introductions are even made, she can feel the heat of his gaze as he openly stares at her body. His limp handshake that lasted far too long, ending in a caress. She already knows she won’t be hiring him before he even opens his mouth. No, she’s looking for someone to keep her safe. Jeffrey, “Jeff” he’d said to call him, is certainly the kind of predator she wants to be made safe from. 

Within just the first few minutes of this interview, she knows he is not someone she wouldn’t want at her side, let alone at her back. She asks the necessary questions but about half-way through, they both know the act is pointless. She grows weary of his boasting of lives saved in some flashy way or other and cuts him off mid-sentence. “I think we both know this isn’t going to work out.” The man is so surprised by her words, he speechlessly moves to exit her office without further provocation. And with that, she’s free for lunch.  
Calling for Mel, she asks her to place her usual order, a turkey pesto panini with a side salad. Ten minutes later she’s biting into toasted bread and cheese with hope heavy on her mind. She hopes that the Swan woman is the one for the job. Her background will make it hard for Robin to disagree with the selection. And maybe I’ll be free to actually enjoy the night, She muses to herself.

Regina prides herself on being nothing if not thorough so of course she’d done a preliminary basic Google search and came up with nothing. Not typical but also not completely out of the question. She then phoned a friend of her father’s to get a rushed background report on the woman in question. Thirty minutes later, she had a file about an inch thick with information on one Emma Swan. She leafed through most of it until she came upon a picture. A classically beautiful woman graced the full color page. Gray-green eyes seem as if they stare directly into her soul. The feeling intense enough for her to slam the file closed.

While being a firm believer in love being love, she’s never had even a passing attraction to another female but the depths of the blonde woman’s eyes gave her pause. They say a picture is worth a thousand words but Regina can’t think of one to describe what looking at one picture of Emma Swan. A part of her is dying to meet her, another part is more curious as to what she, herself, hopes to gain in her attraction. 

The brunette finishes her lunch and as she’s tossing her trash, Mel rings to let her know that her that Emma Swan was waiting for her. Looking at the clock mounted on the wall she see it’s 1:15pm. She's impressed by Emma's promptness and makes herself presentable (damn arugula stuck between her teeth) before telling Mel to bring her in. The door opens and she hears Mel speaking but doesn't make out a single word. 

Her little preview was supposed to make her more prepared but in honesty, nothing could have prepared her for the sight before her suddenly sore eyes. The photo made her look cunning and intelligent. But this, the woman standing before her is both of those things and obviously so much more, the slightly startled expression on her face is altogether adorable. 

She's mesmerized by the blonde standing before her. Green eyes widen slightly when their gazes meet and she snaps out of her daze just as Mel is completing introductions. She almost robotically shakes Emma's hand, admiring the strength she feels there. Emma takes off her jacket, making herself more comfortable before having a seat in one of the two chairs in front of Regina’s desk. She avoids looking at her arms but catches sight at the way it bunches up around her biceps under the thin fabric of her dress shirt. 

Regina takes a few moments to gather her thoughts. The choice to sit in the chair next to Emma is almost too good to pass on, something about the woman is magnetic. She feels the woman’s gaze travelling her form and marvels in the fact that her stare isn’t oppressive. In fact, it’s almost something Regina could come to crave. Emma is looking at her like one would look at an exhibit in a museum or gallery. It doesn’t feel intimidating or lewd, just appreciative and appraising. So she basks in it, just for a few seconds, before the silence in the room can get too awkward. 

Regina clears her suddenly very dry throat and they end up staring at one another for a moment before Regina regains her wits. 

“I’ll start by saying I was impressed upon reading your resume and personally thank you for your service. Not many people who set out to serve this country make it back. You must be a strong woman, Miss Swan.” If the end comes out the slightest bit flirty, it wasn’t her intention.

“I’m nothing if not honest, Miss Mills, so I’ll start by saying I usually I hate when people thank me for my service. Coming from you though, I can somehow feel your sincerity so I’ll just say you’re very welcome.”

“Call me Regina, please.” She surprises herself when she says it. Very rarely does she feel comfortable enough to drop formalities. It had taken her 2 years to start calling Mel by her first name. Addressing people by their last name only gives off an air of separation. 

“Then I must insist that you call me Emma.”

“Very well then. I suppose it’s time to get on with the interview. I have your resume so I have the concrete facts on you but I do have a few questions. To start, why is this job of interest to you? I see that you’re currently working as a bounty hunter, why the change?”

There’s a pause then, Regina can tell Miss Swan, Emma, is really thinking the question over. God, she’s beautiful when she’s thinking.

“I enjoy what I’m currently doing but it’s unfulfilling. The pay is good and the work isn’t hard. It’s time consuming and that was the real benefit but it isn’t exactly meaningful. I feel like my talents are being wasted, you know?” Regina nods, though she doesn’t really know. Listening to the blonde talk is something she finds she really finds herself taken with. She focuses as Emma continues her response to the question posed.

“Simply put, I had a very bad day and went home intent on finding something better to do with my time and attention. I found your listing on a whim and I have to say my interest was piqued. I’ve never done bodyguard work before but I’ve heard of other vets getting into it, they seem to like it fine. I’m itching to try something new.” If she didn’t know any better, Regina would think Emma was flirting with her, the last sentence of her response delivered with eyes behind barely visible eye lashes. But she does know better, her interest is reciprocated and it’s...refreshing but ultimately problematic. She knows she won’t act on it, can’t act on it. This is strictly to be a professional relationship, however informal she has allowed this meeting to become.

Leaning back in her chair, Regina attempts to put a degree of distance between them, hoping the blonde won’t notice her slight change in mood. That hope is in vain. Emma eyes her change in body language but doesn’t say anything. 

“We’ll see if you’ll get the chance. I just have a few more questions.” 

Emma leans back in her chair and clasps her hands together in her lap. “What do you want to know?” She asks.

“How many tours did you do before retirement?” Regina inquires, though she knows the answer.

“I did three before it became too much for me.” Emma responds.

“What do you mean by ‘too much’? I can only imagine what you’ve been through.” 

“I went straight from foster care to the military. I didn’t have the best childhood and only recently found my parents. My first real family was found with the men and women I served alongside. We had to have each other’s backs. Basic taught us how to be each other’s support, how to work as a team. What they don’t tell you is how easy it is for a member of your team to be snatched away.” The hollowness in Emma’s voice gives her pause. There’s obviously pain there so she decides to try for a lighter topic. 

“I can’t say I understand but I do sympathize. I’ve lost family but I know it cannot be compared. I agree with my earlier statement, you are a strong woman Emma. Visibly too, your resume said you’re trained in martial arts. What specifically?” 

“I started boxing when I was in foster care and it made me want to know what other ways I could get my body to move. I know a bit of judo and aikido but my favorite fighting technique is Krav Maga. It’s a type of mixed martial art that kind of combines a bunch of other techniques.”

Regina’s mouth went dry at the unanticipated mental image created by Emma’s answer. And just what ways can her body move, mm.

“Sounds like you know how to protect yourself, that’s good. It probably won’t be necessary though. The position is mostly for show, my father’s a bit of a worry-wart. However, after this conversation, I would appreciate knowing for sure that I’m in safe and capable hands.”

Emma’s eyebrows raise at the exact moment Regina registers the unintended connotation of her words. Flushing slightly, she thinks really hard about a way to clean it up but Emma beats her to it.

“My hands have been accused of being a lot of things but safe, and capable, are probably highest on the list.”

Regina can’t find words. None. And maybe Emma takes pity on her because she says, “But in all seriousness, I am extremely capable of keeping you safe. I may not have done any body guard work before now but I spar with a few guys, a couple nights a week, who are also trained in martial arts. I can protect you if need be.”

A part of her is ready to accept Emma’s words at face value and another, naughtier, part of herself wants to see the blonde in action. One doesn’t have to guess which side won because with no hesitation, Regina stands.

“That remains to be seen.” She hopes it comes out haughty instead of breathless.

“Is that your way of asking for a demonstration Regina?”

And if her name didn’t sound like a sin coming from those lips, she didn’t know what did. 

“I mean, how else am I to know you aren’t just full of hot air Miss Swan?” 

Green eyes flash at her surname falling from Regina’s lips and there’s heat where there wasn’t before. She can see her challenge has been accepted even before words are exchanged.

Standing, at least two inches taller, Emma steps closer. Her words are almost whispered as she turns to face away from Regina. “Try to grab me from behind.”

To her credit, Regina’s hands didn’t stray to the tight ass before her, whether her eyes did is beyond the point. She opts to grab her around her neck. It’s over before she has any real grasp of the woman before her. It’s almost as if Emma senses her approach and somehow manages to flip their positions, their fronts touching, not a lick of space between them. And she’s wrapped in the most amazing arms. The contact is electric and Regina can feel the shocks in her core. Barely resisting the urge to moan, she licks her lips and says, “you’re hired.” 

Too soon, she’s released and suddenly bereft of the warmth she’d grown content in. There’s still not much space between them until Emma reclaims her seat and she’s left standing and staring at Emma’s lips. They’re moving but Regina hasn’t made out a single word. A hand waving in her face has her tuning back in. She takes her own seat and looks up at the smiling woman in front of her.

“Well, I’m glad to see you’re convinced. As I’ve said, I’ve never done this kind of work before. It would be beneficial to me, and to you, if I could get a better feel for how you operate. I’m more likely to serve you better if I know how you move.”

If Emma’s words are some kind of weird set-up to asking Regina out on a date, the point is lost on her. Her face must make her thoughts apparent because the blonde goes on to clarify.

“When I’m hunting a bounty, I try to get into the mind of the perp. I have to dig into their life sometimes. With you though, I think it would be helpful to get to know you. And that isn’t a come-on. I mean, and this is strictly professional, you could tell me who you are and what you need and not have the slightest clue you’re wrong. It’s better if I observe. Basically, I’m asking if it would be okay to shadow you for a day or two.”

Okay, that was a bit of a rambling mess. Did she just ask to follow me? The thought is sobering enough to force Regina to gather her wits. She’s swooning like some teenage girl.

“I assure you, Miss Swan, that won’t be necessary. As I said before, the position is mostly for show. You’ve demonstrated your capabilities to my satisfaction. I require nothing more from you until the day of the function.”

“All due respect, Miss Mills, I understand where you’re coming from. I just don’t work that way. I don’t do anything half-ass. You’re paying me to keep you safe, I take that very seriously.”

Typically not one to back down, Regina finds herself, without much fight, agreeing to the terms. “While I may not appreciate the manner in which you chose to speak to me, I do appreciate your candor. Just what do you mean by ‘shadow’?”

“Simply put, I’ll need access to your life. Your schedule, you can tell me when it’s possible for me to be present in the room with you or if I need to give you space. I need, at the very least, some background information about the people in your life. I have to know if I’m protecting anyone else by extension of you. Are you married?”  
For all the flirting done earlier, the question sounds innocent enough. “No, I’m not married. I am in a relationship, however. And I have a son, Henry.”

Emma leans back in her chair at the information, no doubt thinking of their banter from before. Regina feels the distance between them like it’s tangible and she can’t understand why she wants to retract a part of her statement. The other woman shakes her head, obviously reaching some sort of conclusion in her mind.

“Well, that’s not bad. I take it your boyfriend is your date for the event?” Regina shook her head, “Henry.” 

Emma smiles at that. “That’s even better. I will need to meet him, if that’s alright with you.”

She doesn’t ask why it’s better that Henry is her date. She does ask, “why don’t you come over for dinner in two days time?” It feels right to ask so she doesn’t question or overthink it. “We can get your shadowing out of the way first and it’ll be Friday. It’s what Henry likes to call ‘Mystery Meal Day’.”

“Do I get to ask why it’s called that?” Is Emma’s chuckled response.

“We try new recipes all the time and when one becomes a favorite, we write it down and put it in a hat. Every Friday, we pick a recipe from the hat. It’s a mystery because it’s random, it works because we already know we like the food.”

There’s that smile again. It’s not especially, but it definitely feels fond, like there’s a deeper emotion attached to it. I want to know what you’re thinking. 

“That sounds like quite the tradition. You sure you don’t mind me crashing it?”

“I most certainly would not have offered if it would be a bother. Henry is into martial arts and I’m sure he’ll enjoy having someone knowledgeable around.”

“And your boyfriend?” Emma asks, eyebrows raised.

Regina hasn’t even spoken Robin’s name and she knows without a doubt, she’s not inviting him to dinner on Friday. She doesn’t know what it is about this woman that makes her forget all about the man she’s in a relationship with. 

“He won’t be able to make it.”

“What a shame, I was hoping to meet him too. He has to be a great guy to have gotten your attention.” Emma’s flirting again. This is dangerous. Regina’s mind screams, DON’T TAKE THE BAIT, but her lips, her traitorous lips, open and she releases, not a dismissal but a giggle. A damn giggle. 

Instead of responding to the completely uncharacteristic sound that escaped the brunette, Emma starts to list the other things she requires.

“We’re going to need to exchange phone numbers, that means all your numbers: work, home and cell. I also need you to install this app on your phone. Before you ask, it’s a tracking app. One that I will not use to betray your trust or intrude on your life. Lastly, I need your address.”

“You can get all that information from Mel on your way out. I’ll also have her install the app. Is there anything else you need?” 

“No ma’am. I’m all set.” It’s said with a teasing smile. How many smiles can one person have. 

“Please, don’t ever call me ma’am again. I’m not that old,” Regina responds with a smile of her own.

“I would never have thought you were, just being respectful. I know you probably need to get back to work so I’ll just leave you to it.” She stands and extends her hand. Regina takes it into her own and grasps it firmly. They don’t shake, just hold onto one another without breaking eye contact. Emma is the first to withdraw.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Regina. It was a pleasure to meet you.” She’s gone in a flash and Regina is left standing in her office with a smile on her face.

I’ll see you in the morning.


End file.
